


my name (you keep saying it)

by hellslave



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, No Sex, Smut, just some hot ddddicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellslave/pseuds/hellslave
Summary: Tyler is hot and bothered, he keeps saying Josh's name. Josh helps him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lame smut written by me last night cus i couldn sleep

"Josh."

"Hm?"

"Need you."

"What?"

Tyler grumbles from his place on the bed.

_"Josh."_

_"What,_ Tyler?"

_"Need you."_

"Now?"

"Yeah- hhh it hurts."

Josh mutters a small, 'what' and finishes picking out clothes from his closet, turning around to see his friend on the bed, legs pressed together uncomfortably. The front of Tyler's boxers are obviously tented and stained, and the shirt that Tyler's wearing- _Josh's shirt_ \- that's hanging off his torso adorably doesn't make things look any more innocent. No, the whole sight has Josh way too overwhelmed.

"Josh. Say _something."_

"Oh."

_"Josh!"_  The brunette whimpers.

"Sorry, I- god, Tyler you're too much."

Tyler almost thinks that Josh means it in a bad way, but the way that he harshly breathes in and carefully makes his way to the bed, Tyler knows that he's just getting the boy worked up.

"Josh, please."

The drummer crawls across the bed and into Tyler's space, and begins to trail his soft hands up the boy's legs.

_"Josh_ , oh god, please, don't- too much, too much."

Josh raises an eyebrow.

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Just touch me! I cant- it _hurts."_

"Y'need to be patient."

Josh kisses Tyler's flushed cheek and begins to palm the boy through his boxers, feeling how impossibly and painfully hard he is.

Tyler claws at the other boy's back and hisses from the contact.

"More, _Josh._ I- you- take your shirt off. Take it all off- need to see you."

Josh laughs.

"Thought you said you wanted me to touch you right away?"

Tyler glares daggers at Josh, who smirks and pulls his shirt off and reveals his toned body.

"Hurry up."

"Shush, Tyler."

Josh pulls Tyler's shirt off as well, along with his own jeans, which pool onto the floor into a pile.

Tyler scrambles to get Josh's boxers off quickly, but Josh stops him with one quick hand to Tyler's erection.

"I told you to be patient."

"Y-yeah, of course, just please..."

Tyler almost yells as Josh wraps Tyler's legs around his waist and begins to grind their clothed erections together.

"Oh god, Josh, _Josh_ , I- So good, need it off, take it off, ohmygosh."

"Your noises are so pretty."

"Josh."

_"Tyler."_

Tyler whines.

Josh gives in to the boy and pulls both of their boxers off of their bodies and both boys hiss as the cold air hits their dicks.

Josh wraps his hands around Tyler's wrists and holds them high above his head, allowing him only lower body movement.

"No touching."

Tyler nods frantically.

Josh softly presses their flushed cocks together, and they both moan in sync, a perfect harmony. Josh grinds himself down onto Tyler, eliciting a perfect pornographic moan from the boy.

"Josh, oh, _Josh_ , please."

Josh mumbles softly about how he loves how the boy says his name, and immediately attacks his neck with kisses full of teeth and desperation.

Tyler continues to thrust up against Josh's cock, both of their movements growing sporadic and uncoordinated.

Nonsense flows from Tyler's lips, and he intertwines his fingers with Josh's, mumbling on about how he loves him.

_"Tyler_ , so perfect, you're so good to me. Love this- just being able to work you up so- so much just from me grinding onto you, _oh."_

"Ah, Josh, m'close, I'm so close."

"Me too, come with me, baby."

They both groan and whimper as they come together, hot and blinding, white stripes across each other's abdomens.

"Josh."

"Ty."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> oops


End file.
